


Sob A Cama

by bitterndsweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conto, F/M, Fantasia, Monstros, Suspense, Terror, ficção, mini-conto, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Alana é uma jovem que, desde criança, percebe que alguma coisa a vigia. Tal percepção a leva para uma psiquiatra que lhe dá o diagnostico de ansiedade e paranóia. Como se toda desgraça já não fosse o suficiente, quando atinge seus dezesseis anos a jovem acaba cega. Determinada a levar uma vida comum e indenpendente, Alana muda-se para uma casa simples no subúrbio e começa sua faculdade, além de trabalhar fora. O problema é que toda aquela sensação do começo de sua vida, aquela que sempre esteve ali, a segue para sua nova casa quando ela passa a morar sozinha.





	Sob A Cama

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de dizer que fiz esse pequeno conto para um concurso de escrita (Monstros Ink) de uma outra plataforma. Mas acabei decindo que vou postá-la aqui também! É minha primeira tentativa de fazer algo do tipo depois de ter me tornado mais velha e, também, a primeira tentativa de levar a sério o meu "potencial" de fazer algo macabro.

Há uma concepção prévia dos seres humanos acerca de monstros.

Espera-se que monstros sejam criaturas horrendas, com alguma dismorfia corporal que os torna completa e inegavelmente temerosos. Com garras, bochechas rasgadas, olhos sem pálpebras e uma sede de sangue, morte e destruição tão implacáveis que mensurar como as coisas podem ir por este caminho ao pronunciar a palavra de sete letras é quase impossível. Monstro. Aquele que espreita por entre as frestas de nossas portas e janelas, aquele que se esconde dentro dos armários ou sob as nossas camas. Todos esses que deixamos para trás conforme crescemos e entendemos que monstros são, nada mais, que elementos criados por nossas mentes infantis.

De fato, Alana pensava que era sua ansiedade e paranóia quem criavam os sons de sussurros e os vultos que via durante as noites em que a luz da lua adentrava por seu quarto, passando pela cortina bege, e formava uma penumbra que lhe provocava arrepios na nuca. Ela considerava que eram seus problemas psicológicos os responsáveis por fazê-la imaginar que havia peso extra em sua cama, atrás de seu corpo e até mesmo envolvendo sua cintura nas noites frias de inverno.

Alana era uma garota negra, de cabelo crespo. Os olhos castanhos claros pareciam sempre sentir que alguém a observava quando ela não podia ver. Eventualmente, tudo parecia um pouco pior enquanto ela se tornava adulta e a doença que viera da loteria genética de seus pais biológicos roubara sua visão. Os mesmos olhos que antes já pareciam em pânico quando tinham vida e foco, agora pareciam sempre chorosos porque ela sequer podia ver o que acontecia, mesmo na luz.

Diferentemente do que ela pensava, havia sim alguém com ela. Alguém que a impedia de se acidentar e chocar-se contra os móveis. A figura feminina tinha a pele rachada como a terra seca de um deserto e olhos azuis leitosos como os de alguém que fora privado de sua visão. Seu corpo era quente, como se abrigasse dentro de si o fogo do próprio inferno sobre o qual Dante Alighieri escreveu. Os cabelos pareciam não existir, fios compridos, espessos e translúcidos como linhas de pesca, macios e mortais em igual intensidade.

Aquela criatura murmurava orações e cânticos em latim e alimentava-se da percepção de sua existência mesmo que jamais fosse vista. Alana era, portanto, sua vítima perfeita já que nunca conseguira perceber que tal ser caminhava por esta terra em tamanha proximidade de si. Era uma existência harmoniosa de certa maneira. Como se ambas fossem colegas de quarto e de casa.

Talvez, Alana nunca tivesse pensado que deveria ter aberto seu peito para a psiquiatra que ajudava-a com seus transtornos se soubesse que sua paranóia não era infundada e, portanto, não era uma doença como espararia-se que fosse.

Vivendo como um parasita, a inominável criatura de pele quente esperava por Alana todos os dias. Não lhe importava se Alana passaria o dia fora com seu trabalho e faculdade, já que sabia que durante a noite seria capaz de alimentar-se do pânico que faria brotar com a série de pesadelos que era capaz de induzir na jovem adulta. O pânico crescia por seu corpo e dominava sua células, tornando sua pele escura úmida com o suor frio e pegajoso, o coração batia acelerado ao ponto de suas carótidas pulsarem em seu pescoço com uma violência que só seria esperado encontrar em um maratonista que recém finalizara uma corrida ou em uma pessoa que corria por sua sobrevivência.

As coisas deram uma amenizada quando a mulher começou a namorar com Nicholas. Um asiático da equipe de atletismo de sua Universidade.

Nicholas era um rapaz doce e gentil, que tinha um sorriso fácil e poderia muito bem encantar a todos, especialmente as garotas, se assim ele quisesse. Mas havia visto para além das limitações de Alana quando apaixonara-se por ela.

Sabendo dos terrores noturnos que sua namorada enfrentava, ele não hesitou em passar as noites com ela, esperando sempre que mulher dormisse antes de sair de sua cama sorrateiramente para dormir no sofá. Temia, mais do que tudo, importunar ou amedrontar ainda mais sua paixão. O que era um erro já que, bastava ele sair, para que o ser infernal surgisse e causasse palpitações e suor no corpo de estatura mediana.

Naquela noite, entretanto, as coisas deram um pouco mais errado do que seria esperado. A criatura quente esperava que Nicholas saísse, mas isso não aconteceu. Cansado e embalado por seu dia exaustivo e pelo perfume cítrico de laranja que emanava dos produtos de beleza usados por Alana, o jovem entrou em sono profundo com os braços ao redor da mulher que amava.

O ser desconhecido deitou-se às costas de Alana, como era seu costume. Mas pela segurança que Nicholas emitia, não houve exaltação ou pânico crescente por medo de que sua paranoia a fizesse sentir ou ouvir coisas que não estavam ali. Nicholas, no entanto, estava subconscientemente alerta para quaisquer possíveis reações de sua amada e, bastou que ela resmungasse alguma coisa incompreensível em seu sono para que ele abrisse os olhos com o eminente sentimento de confusão preenchendo sua mente.

Observou o lugar um tanto confuso e acabou fitando os olhos leitosos da criatura com pele rachada e cabelos translúcidos. Ele sequer conseguiu gritar antes que o ser demoníaco desaparecesse. Em um sobressalto, acordou Alana dizendo que precisavam sair da casa. — O que? O que houve, Nico? — o questionamento soou meio enrolado enquanto calçava as pantufas e se deixava ser conduzida pelo atleta.

— Tem alguma coisa na casa! Alguém! Uma mulher, eu não sei! — ele a soltou, virando-se para abrir a porta da frente quando chegaram ao hall. A porta não abriu e Nicholas sentiu alguma coisa remexer-se em seu âmago, afundando seu estômago até a coluna com uma intensidade vertiginosa. Virou-se para pegar Alana e sumir dali, entretanto, Lana já havia desaparecido por conta própria. — Merda!

Aquilo era o suficiente para que sua mente tonta o impelisse a correr. Não se dando conta do cheiro de gás que começava a escapar da cozinha para o restante da casa que, outrora, tivera as janelas abertas. Não. O desespero por encontrar Alana e sair daquele lugar o tornara cego para todos os outros indícios de perigo que começaram a aparecer. Agora que ele vira a criatura, ela teria de finalizar as coisas. Agora que havia sido notada, não era possível que ela mantivesse o contato que tanto gostava de ter com Alana.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, seu convívio com a garotinha que se tornaria a mulher cega e perfeita para fornecer seu alimento tinham ido pelo ralo e tudo por causa de um homem. Todo o terror e dor que havia causado havia sido em vão.

— Nico! — a voz de Alana soou dentro do banheiro, fazendo com que o homem corresse pelo corredor que, agora, parecia infinito. — Nicholas! — ele arrebentou a porta sem questionar-se porque ela havia sido trancada e abraçou sua namorada pelos ombros tão logo a encontrou, ignorando que a cortina da banheira estava fechada quando ele, o último a usar, havia deixado-a aberta.

— Lana! Temos que ir! Temos que sair daqui! — insistiu, tentando puxar Alana para fora do cômodo. Mas havia uma força hercúlea a mantendo naquele lugar. — Lana, é sério. Vamos! — tentou pressioná-la a saírem, mas um riso baixo o fez virar-se incrédulo. Percebeu então que os olhos de sua namorada estavam leitosos. Opacos. E os olhos dela não eram assim.

Na penumbra daquela noite, Nicholas tentou correr para fora do banheiro quando versos de uma língua desconhecida passaram a escorrer pelos lábios de sua namorada como sibilos de uma serpente. Viu a cortina abrir-se e uma Lana com a garganta cortada levantar-se para sair de dentro daquele espaço minúsculo e estreito. — Você devia ter calado sua boca, Nicholas. Devia mesmo. — o corpo sem vida ecoou a fala de sua impostora.

Nicholas Takahashi nunca teve a chance de rebater ou implorar por sua vida. A criatura demoníaca, que havia sido forjada pelo próprio Satã nas profundezas do inferno e gerada por uma virgem que sequer poderia imaginar que daria a luz àquela coisa, explodiu em chamas, levando consigo, pelos ares, a casa e o jovem casal.

Hvau agora precisava de uma nova comida.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada!
> 
> Em breve eu devo postar uma nova short fic JenSoo em que Jennie tem uma stalker! Se vocês gostam de k-pop e/ou do shipp, fiquem atentos!


End file.
